In The Grand Scheme It Never Goes Like Planned
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Danny, Sam is getting married." The halfa before them went still, his eyes growing wide as his mouth dropped open, his mouth opening in closing with the shock of those words.
1. Chapter 1

In the large restaurant couples smiled and clinked glasses as conversation flowed like the wine being served liberally. Everyone at the front of the restaurant was enjoying themselves as laughter filled the air. The front of the eatery was open; the light pouring in from the large bay windows, while in the back was darker, the darkness only broken by the small white candles encased in clear candle holders as couples leaned close to whisper in each other's ears.

There was one couple in particular that stood out, the raven haired beauty not dressed like the other females that filled the fancy establishment. No, this woman wore her hair long, the locks straight as they fell past her shoulder blades, her makeup dark with light touches of green on her eyes while her lips were a light lavender tint. She didn't smile as she messed with the short black dress she wore, the hem just hitting her knees when she stood, but not quite there with her sitting in the French looking cherry wood chair. She still wore her combat boots, which of course made her escort a little upset. He claimed that they were unbecoming of a woman of her stature, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as she refused to abandon them.

Sam was at a really nice dinner with her current beau, Infinity, a dark haired boy with Cyan tinted eyes who had been sitting across from her for the last few minutes talking about their plans for the future. Sam was getting married to this man, her dream love a thing of the past now that she had realized fairytales never came true for her. It had been that way her whole life, one disappointment after the next. She had had one jewel, on reason for her happiness and even that one thing had dulled for her.

"We should do something grand," her fiancé stated as he laid the elegant menu down on the white lace table cloth. Sam nodded as she fingered the edge of the red paged menu, her mind distracted. "Sam," he called out softly trying to draw her back into reality.

"That sounds fine," she said offhandedly as the waiter appeared beside them, his blond hair slicked back as if he had over greased it. His brown eyes appeared unemotional as he inquired as to what they wanted that afternoon. His clothing was elegant enough, far too elegant for the male himself who looked like he fit here as well as she did.

Sam gave her order as Infinity shook his head before giving the waiting male his meal. After the waiter had gone Sam found her amethyst gaze looking at her displeased partner. "What?" she inquired with a frown, her slender black brows drawing close. She knew what he was going to say as he always had some complaint about what she did. Her attire offended him, her eating habits worried him and let's not point out that like her mother he disapproved of her friends.

"You need to eat meat sometimes," he stated with a frown. The Goth girl shook her head.

"_I_don't have to do anything that _I_don't want to do," she whispered keeping her cool, her tone bordering on irritation as he shook his head. "_You_can leave if that bothers you." She had chosen the male out all the men her mother had paraded before her on her twenty-first birthday after much deliberation. He had just seemed like the right one with the way he had talked to her and how he had treated her. She knew that they only wanted to marry her for her money and not for her, but this one had been the one to her liking.

If she had to give up on her dreams then she at least wanted the appearance of her dream. His name had made her choose him too because something about it seemed to draw her to him when the others hadn't. There had been one male in her life that she had truly wanted to be hers but that male had rejected her on their eighteenth birthday when she had made her move after all the years of watching and waiting for the right moment to take a chance. She felt her heart shudder at the thought of that day, but with a shake of her head she hardened her heart again._He_was the past and that was where he needed to stay. After him she had dated relentlessly in hopes of finding a new love who would give her what she had felt was missing after that encounter, but no one could give her what she had wanted.

Danny Fenton. He was the one that she had wanted so when she hit twenty-one her mother had pulled out the form that she had been given when she hit fourteen after the whole Freakshow incident. It was something she had had to sign to be able to stay around Danny. He didn't know about it, no one did, not even her grandmother. The dress had been part of the stipulation of said agreement. It stated that when she hit her twenty first birthday, if she wasn't engaged, that her mother would pick out her husband. Sam had cringed at it when she had first seen it, but figuring that she could get out of it by being with someone before that time she had forgotten it.

Now she was here with the man who would wed her, the man she would have babies with…. The man that she would grow old with. Tears almost welled up, but at that moment someone called out her name and she was forced back to the present again.

"Sam! I thought that was you," a male voice said as Sam looked up to see Tucker Foley, her former friend. She forced a smile onto her face as Valerie appeared at his side, both of them impeccably dressed. Tucker wore a black suit while Valerie wore a form fitting red gown, the hem hitting the floor when she stood still. "I can't believe that I would find you in a place like this after all the talk about money and whatnot." The Goth's lip twitched as she tried to restrain herself. "You always did stand out."

"No, I didn't," the raven haired girl said, her voice husky with emotion before grabbing her flute of champagne, her fingers needing something in them before she hurt someone.

"Sam, you were something else." Sam growled low as she sat there, the glass emptied in one fell swoop while her fiancé looking rather perplexed at what was transpiring before him. "So, who is this with you?" Infinity stood up, his posture stiff as he held out his hand for introductions.

"My name is Infinity Apparition. I am Samantha's fiancé." The pair standing before the table looked at her in shock. They hadn't seen her in a long while so the shock of seeing her coupled with the fact that the man with her was her soon-to-be husband was an even bigger shock. They had never thought she would take up with someone from the crowd that her family ran with. She had always said that money wasn't everything and that the people who had money were only looking for more so why marry someone who wasn't in it for the love.

"Yeah, shocking, huh? Good. I hope that the snobby rich bitch shocked the shit out of you," she spat as she rose from her chair, Tucker standing at least a foot taller than her. Around them the conversation had stopped and people were watching them with baited breath as the Goth stared the dark skinned male down.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker inquired as Valerie nodded confusion shimmering in her eyes. "Why would you say that?" Sam's chin quivered as she slammed her empty glass on the table, the fragile container breaking in her grasp, but she didn't even flinch as her hand tightened around it. Some of the shards landed between her and the glass stem and as she tightened her grip they cut into her hand. Blood leaked onto her pale skin as her hand turned white from the tight hold she had on the stem.

"I heard you talking to Danny and I also heard what you said about me," the Goth stated, her tone cold making the pair shiver. Neither had ever really heard the tone that she was using right now. "Did you know what really happened?" Tucker just stood there in shock as he watched the raven haired woman grow even more upset without losing her cool though. "I tried to make my move on him and he rejected me!" Her voice was beginning to rise and Infinity was looking rather worried as he moved toward his fiancée, his eyes darting around at all the attention they were gathering.

"Samantha, I thi-" Her hand flew up to silence him without taking her cold gaze off the pair before her.

"No, Infinity, I don't think you know what is going on here." She glared at the pair before her. "This _boy_ told the guy that I cared for, no that's too light a word, the guy I _loved_ that I was acting like a snobby rich bitch by ignoring him for no reason. I _left_ him so that I could lick my wounds in private, but now I see what you think of me and although I could care less about what you _think_ I knew by his silence that he felt the same!" Throwing the remaining pieces of the glass on the floor the Goth girl stomped off as Infinity followed close behind her. Little did they know that someone from the media was there filming it on their phone, a large smirk on his face as he watched the drama unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellbreaker, I hope that means that it started out with enough going on while not being too much all at once.

* * *

"Did you really say that?" Valerie muttered darkly as she turned her hard teal gaze on him. Tucker held up his hands as their audience continued to watch the drama.

"I said something in jest with Danny, but-" She cut him off with a hand to the face as an angry flush appeared on her dark skin.

"What did you say?" she hissed, her face moving closer to his, her teal eyes glittering with the same malice that she normally held for the ghosts that she wanted to kill, right now though it was for her boyfriend who looked rather offended that she would even _think_ that _he_ would do anything that could cause problems for anyone let alone his friends.

"She hadn't talked to us all day and when I saw Danny he looked so distressed that I said to him, _Sam can be such a snobby rich bitch_ can't she?" Valerie's brows went lower as she grabbed her boyfriend by the collar before stomping out.

"Did _Danny_ think it was funny?" she hissed as they exited the building. Tucker said nothing now; his mouth clamped shut letting his girlfriend that the halfa hadn't thought it was funny. "Yeah, thought so. Did he say anything after you said that?" Valerie inquired as she stopped them before the restaurant, her hands on her hips now as people walked by.

It probably was funny to the passersby as the two well dresses adults were in the middle of the walkway with the woman looking like she wanted to bury the male before her in the concrete under their feet. "Sometimes I wonder about you," she whispered as she straightened up, a sigh escaping her lips. The man from before, his camera still running on his phone had followed the couple outside and was standing inconspicuously off in the shadows filming the couple talk.

"This is just too good," the shadow muttered. Too good indeed because the fact that the heiress to the Deli Toothpick fortune with her fiancé, another well to do individual, were out and about was big news in itself, but now there was tension around said heiress because of a guy that wasn't her fiancé.

Sam sat in the car, her hand bleeding all over her black dress, but she paid it little mind as Infinity drove them back to her house. She no longer lived with her parents as the older couple had moved away years back to live in a larger house farther from the Fentons and their ghost catching. They were still close enough that they often came to call, but far away enough that they didn't visit _every_day either. The air in the vehicle was discomfited after what had been said in the restaurant.

"What was that about?" the dark haired male inquired softly as he looked over at his soon to be wife. She hadn't set a day, but he had set one for June which meant that she had four months to be ready. He hadn't told her that of course, but not for lack of trying, but sometimes his fiancée scared him with her roughness. He hadn't been expecting that when he had placed his resume for the Manson's Ad on the exclusive website just for rich people looking for other rich people for a variety of reasons. He had been surprised and taken aback in how Sam held herself as well as she had dressed the day that he had met her. She was just not someone that came off as rich, but he had worked his magic to make her choose him out of all the other wealthy men that had come to call. Her personality and temper made him a tad worried. Like just now, most rich girls didn't cause commotions in public because they didn't want to embarrass their family and friends, but Sam had made the biggest fool of herself in his opinion. Infinity wasn't used to females like Sam and it would take him a bit to get used to that attitude.

"That was an old friend, an ex friend and now as you can see why. He encouraged me in an endeavor and that endeavor went south. As I said in the restaurant he belittled me and so did my other friend so now I am done with the pair of them. I can't be around two faced people who were supposed to be my friends, hell, had been my friends since practically my birth." The male next to her bobbed his head in agreement even though he knew that that was what most people were. He didn't believe in such things as friends. What was a friend but just another human that was capable of doing just as much wrong as him?

"Good, now I want to talk about our wedding." She didn't even look up as she answered him.

"Why wait?" she questioned. "Have it scheduled for next month." Her fiancé looked at her, shock evident in his expression. "I am tired of all this fuss so let's just get it over with." The car slowed as the street light above them turned red.

"Are you sure? It seems like you are pushing this out of nowhere." The raven haired heiress rolled her eyes as she turned to him.

"That's okay, you might be right." Infinity looked questionable. What game was she playing now? Sam was giving in too easy. "If you aren't ready then take me home and I will call one of the others after my money." She looked forward as the light changed to green, a small smirk on her face. She knew he would rise to the bait and the simple fact was that she wanted him to because she would take no other. No, after this she would just give up and live alone forever.

"Okay, no, I will marry you when you want I just want you to be sure this is what you want," the raven haired male stated as he pressed down on the gas and they moved forward.

"Good, now let's get moving because we have a lot to do in less than a month." He nodded as they turned the corner toward her house, her eyes misting as she knew she was doing what needed to be done because wasn't life better when there was someone to share it with?


	3. Chapter 3

Hellbreaker, well, here is the chapter to explain that.

* * *

Danny just happened to be at his parent's house for the day watching his kid sister; yeah Jack and Maddie had one more just a few years after Danny had turned eighteen. He watched said sister, Mina run back and forth in the large room, her form disappearing behind the couch he was sitting across from as the TV blared Super Why. The three year old was a mix of both parents with her red hair and blue eyes she was adorable and un-natural at the same time. Her intelligence was normal, not a genius, but that never had mattered to their mother who just wanted her kids to be happy.

"Anny!" she called out, her head popping out from behind the couch. Danny would have corrected her vocalization of his name, but she was still learning and every so often she got it right so he left it alone. As he leaned over to pick her up as the little girl came running at him the doorbell rung, the sound echoing in the empty house.

"I wonder who that could be," he said to the child that looked up at him, happiness radiating in his eyes. When he opened the door he found his friends Tucker and Valerie, the couple looking around the house as if to make sure that no one could see them. "What is going on?" the halfa inquired as he allowed them in. "You guys act like you are being followed." The pair walked past him as Mina held out her arms for the female ghost hunter. Danny passed her off as he closed the door behind him, his eyes scanning the front yard and street. _What had they been looking for?_

"We need to talk," Valerie said as she rocked the toddler in her arms, the small girl messing with Valerie's red top, the sequins catching her attention. The halfa sat down as the couple sat across from him.

"What's up?" Tucker looked down at his feet, his stance one of reluctance and worry. This had to be serious for Valerie to look so worried. "Seriously guys, you are acting like your best friend just died."

"Tell him," Valerie hissed as she elbowed the dark skinned male while the baby in her arms touched and cooed at the shimmering red shiny flecks. As Valerie whispered to the baby Tucker took a deep breath as he looked up at his friend. He wasn't looking to sure on what he wanted to say but another elbow to the ribs forced him to speak up.

"I am sorry for what I said that one day about Sam, you know about her being a snobby-" Danny held up his hand to silence the other male. He knew what he was about to repeat and he really didn't want to hear those words again. The day that he had lost his friend had been the day that he had wanted to crawl up and die. He had reacted so poorly, but who could blame him he had been in shock.

"I know what you are talking about, but why are we talking about this?" The pair before him looked at each other. They weren't sure how much of Sam the halfa had seen since they had turned eighteen, but they hadn't really seen the pair hanging out since that time. "Okay, so before you ask again, what happened between me and Sam is between us. I haven't really talked to her much lately, but you know Sam when she doesn't want to talk she won't."

"Danny, Sam is getting married." The halfa before them went still, his eyes growing wide as his mouth dropped open, his mouth opening in closing with the shock of those words.

_Married? Sam was getting married? No, that had to be a joke._ Danny chuckled; the sound strained as the TV continued to sing in the background until Tucker grabbed the control and muted it. Both of them looked at the halfa before them, the hero that had handled so much was now he looking like his world had just taken a hit and was falling apart around him. "Sam said she wouldn't get married. Not-" He stopped as his mind fell back to the day that Sam had been with him alone in his old room, the room right above his head.

_~Flash Back~_

_"So, what do you plan on doing with your summer now?" the Gothic girl next to him inquired with a small grin. "You don't want to be an astronaut anymore so there is no need to go into training and your grades would get you into a great college, but you aren't sure that you want to go to college." Danny pushed some buttons on his XBOX 360 controller as he looked thoughtful. "Danny, are you even listening to me?"_

_"Yeah, I am Sam, but first let me kill these zombies and I can give you my full attention." Sam was not one to wait, but she sat back and watched as her best friend shot another living dead in the head as he and his crew moved past a horde of the moaning creatures on their way back to their safe house. Sam smiled as she looked over at her friend. She had decided that today she would make her move and show Danny how she felt about him. As he finished his game and laid the controller down Danny turned to his friend, her cute face just inches from his and if she wasn't his friend he would have done something with her long ago, but friends were off limits, right?_

_"So, are you going to do something?" the raven haired teen asked as she pushed her long locks from her face so she could see him._

_"I was planning on staying here in Amity to continue fighting ghosts," the halfa stated with cock of his head. "My parents want to retire, but I don't really feel like I know enough about their inventions or stuff like that to take over that part, just the fighting." Sam was looking rather shocked at his decision. "I was going to look for someone smart enough to help me run it. Tucker and Valerie said that they would help, but that wouldn't work without one more person."_

_"Danny, are you trying to recruit me for ghost fighting?" Danny's smile broadened as he shook his head._

_"__**I **__would never do that," he said as he placed his hand behind his head. They were flirting and he knew it, but did she know it? "I mean I know how mainstream ghosts are, like cell phones, right?" Sam smacked him with a laugh._

_"You know what, Daniel Fenton? You are such an ass. Out of all that we have been through and all that I have worked on you with that is the one thing you remember?" As the pair laughed about the first time his father had tried to get the trio into ghost hunting. The dark haired beauty stopped laughing, the air around them become thick. "Um, there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about." The halfa next to her stopped laughing, his cerulean gaze looking into her amethyst ones as she continued, "I wanted to tell you about how I have felt about you for a long time." A blush appeared on her pale cheeks, but as she opened her mouth to speak she seemed to change her mind before taking a deep breath._

_"What's u-" he was cut off as Sam kissed him, her lips crashing on his as she closed her eyes. Danny just sat there, shock making him stiffen as emotions crashed over him. When he didn't respond to her kiss Sam pulled back, her face redder than before as she looked at the male before her, his eyes dazed and his body still. "S-Sam, what was that?" he murmured as he looked at her and when she saw the confusion in his eyes, but nothing else she didn't know what to say. "I thought we were friends and -"_

_"Never mind," she said as she stood up, her eyes glittering with tears that she tried to will away. She didn't want to cry. "Forget that I did. I don't even know what I was thinking because of course we're friends." Turning from him she rushed off as Danny stood there looking rather bewildered. What had just happened?_

_~End of Flash Back~_

He had tried to call her several times, but she refused to answer and he had been sure that she was embarrassed about what had happened. He was sure she had just needed time and with her you never knew how much time. Sometimes she was fine quickly and sometimes she took a day to get herself back to where she needed to be.

Days had passed, three was the number he remembered and still no word from her so when Tucker had come to see him, his friend knowing that he was bugged about something asked him what was wrong.

Tucker was aware of the fact that Sam had stopped talking to the halfa and had tried to cheer him up, but when he still found the raven haired half ghost spaced out and depressed he had made the comment, "Sam sure can be a snobby rich bitch." Danny had sat there in silence, the words not penetrating at first. In fact it took him minutes for him to register that the techno geek next to him had even said anything that he had asked him what he had said. When Tucker had repeated himself, he hadn't even had time to react as Danny's eyes had flashed green before his fist came toward him, the halfa's punch knocking Tucker back and on the ground in seconds.

"You don't talk about her like that," the half ghost whispered. "I was the one that fucked up and you don't even know what happened!" Danny stomped off, his steps echoing around the techno-geek as he rubbed his face in confusion. What had happened between the pair?

Danny looked to the couple before him.

"I guess I should be happy," he said softly even as he felt his heart shattering more. He had fucked up and had not taken her move seriously, but then again how had she expected him to take it? They were friends and friends never did that! They were the best of friends and he had seen it happen so many times when friends tried to take the next step only for them them to crash and burn. It never worked out so when she had said that his mind had just blanked on him. Mina reached out for him, her little face scrunching up at the sadness she could feel coming from her brother so Danny took her, the small child clinging to him.

He smiled as she tried to make him feel better, her little hands touching his face now as she cooed. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as the pair before him smiled too. All of them were feeling it. The confusion. The situation wasn't like what they had thought it would be at this time. They thought that they would still be friends while Tucker and Valerie had sure that Danny would be with Sam.

"So, when's the wedding?" the halfa inquired just as the sound of the mail truck pulled up. Tucker shrugged.

"I don't know. We weren't even aware that she was seeing someone," the technophile stated.

Valerie nodded as she said, "What got me was the man she was with. It just didn't make sense, hell, she didn't even look like herself." Danny's brows rose in question.

"What do you mean by that?" the halfa questioned as Mina laid her head on her brother's chest, her eyes growing heavy as sleep began to take her.

"Well, we were going to lunch at that one big fancy restaurant downtown and that was just the first weird thing because we all know how she feels about those places." The men nodded. "She was dressed to the nines, well, save for the fact that she was wearing her boots. Her hair was straight, her ponytail was gone and she had make up on."

"Really?" Danny questioned with interest. Now, that was weird for the Goth. She play dress up so something was up.

"Maybe she really has changed," Tucker stated. Danny's eyes fell on the other male with a glare before he walked off with Mina sleeping on his shoulder. As soon as the pair disappeared up the stairs Valerie turned to her boyfriend and smacked him. "What? Sam dated that one Gregor guy and he was pretty clean cut."

"You just don't know when to shut up," she hissed. "Seriously, can't you tell that Danny was already hurting?!"

"I am just looking at the possibilities. It has been years since we have seen her so who can say that she hasn't decided to be what she was groomed to be?" The ghost fighting female looked thoughtful.

"Because Sam has always been the l_ove me or hate me_ kind of girl and that is something that would never change no matter how many years passed." The halfa sat down on the couch and changed the channel before inviting the pair to sit with him. "We just need to let her come to her senses because she wouldn't want _me_ to interfere anymore now than she did before." The couple looked at him and then at each other before sitting next to him. "Maybe she has moved on and found just the right guy for her." Even as he said that Danny felt the pain in those words. Sam had always chosen guys that met her levels, but then again he had known her only to have dated Gregor and that was all he had to go one. The male had been her type in every way, in tune with her likes and hates, wearing all the right clothing and talking the right talk.

Then again she had professed her feelings to him too and he was nothing like Gregor. He loved meat and didn't dress in dark, not because he couldn't he just never had, and he never spoke the right words so why had she come to him with those feelings and not someone like Gregor? Was this guy another Gregor or was there more to this?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellbreaker**, see that was why I can see them getting together or even Tucker and Jazz because she would also keep him in his place.

* * *

Sam sat in a chair in her parent's new house as they rushed around to make the proper preparations and all Sam did was yawn, the excitement of it all lost on her. All that she knew was that she would be married in less than a month and she had no say in the whole thing. Several others rushed around the house with millions of things like invites and flowers, dresses and other wedding paraphernalia. Sighing the Goth sank back further in her parent's cushy chair, the color of it a rather bold red that made Sam smile because it looked like her parents had killed something in the chairs, but she was sure if she said that to her mother that the older woman would throw the chairs out that day.

"Oh! This is the perfect color!" her mother gushed as she handed her daughter a bouquet of bright pink roses making said woman blanch at the sight before dropping them on the ground. "Don't act like they are the plague, Samantha because you _will_ be holding these on your wedding day," her mother stated before rushing off, her red hair shifting with like jello on her mother head. Sighing the Goth got up and walked out of the room as her mother _oh'd _and_ ah'd _at more of the frills of the wedding that the older woman had waited forever to plan.

Heading out toward the guest house she thought of the fact that not even her husband to be wanted to be a part of the planning process and how ironic it was that she was marrying such a man. Sam had always seen herself as marrying a guy with more guts and here she was getting ready marry a spineless jellyfish.

"Ug," she muttered as she entered the small house that served as both a guest house and a pool house with all the swimming apparel in it. Grabbing a suit she changed before stepping back outside. _I guess that it's cool that he isn't here because just his presence makes me ill._ However was she supposed to live with him? Looking up she saw her mother and father in the window as Pamela brow beat her father into submission and she could tell that was how her marriage was going to be. "Just great. I get to be the man of the house. Joy."

Laying the white towel on one of the lounge chairs she looked back up at the cloudy skies with a smile. The lavender bikini was light and really barely covered her, but with no one to see her she was sure that it would be fine. She had come to lover her body over the years a little better as she filled out, her small chest become more like a couple of ripe melons and her boy-like boy sprouted hips that gave her a rather nice hourglass figure.

Jumping into the water she didn't realize that she had company as her mother walked out onto the apron of the pool with a familiar face. As Sam swam from one end of the pool to the other Pamela headed back into the house leaving her visitor standing there. When Sam came up she fell back in shock at the male staring down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she questioned as she stayed in the pool her amethyst eyes staring the teal eye man with disdain "Don't you think that you did enough damage?" Tucker sighed as he took a seat on one of the lounge chairs that littered the apron.

"I didn't mean it, I mean I was trying to cheer him up and for your inform-" Sam cut him off as she climbed out of the pool, her eyes flashing as she grasped at towel before moving to stand before him.

"No! I need to inform you that you are not welcome in my fucking presence. I hate you both!" When the techno-geek opened his mouth she held up her hand not willing to hear anything that he wanted to say. "You both were the _only_ friends I had and I thought that counted for something, but for you to go out there and fucking slander me to the guy that I _loved_! That- I don't even know what to say to you!" Throwing her hands up she screamed out for her parents before entering the home. Her father appeared at the door, his blue eyes taking in the male by his pool and the look on the poor guy's face.

"I don't know what the pair of you did, but you better fix it because she really does miss the pair of you even if she won't admit it." His wife appeared at his side with a look of contempt for Tucker and the absent halfa.

"Don't give them ideas," she hissed in his ear before looking at the young male. "Okay, sure whatever you did hurt her, but this is for the best. She needs to be in _her_ circle and marrying one of her own is for the best." Tucker frowned at those words and thought about Jeremy had said. The pair before him seemed to agree on everything, but Sam had always told them that not everything was as it seemed and her parent's marriage was not any different. Nodding to them he passed them as he headed toward the front door. Little did he know that the raven haired heiress was watching him leave from her window, her eyes overflowing with tears even as she cursed them.

* * *

A week later Maddie walked over to her husband, a letter in her hand with their names on it, the pretty cursive catching the red headed woman's attention. Danny entered the house with his sister in his arms, the child squirming as she reached for her mother, the purple eyes of his mother twinkling as she took the child before handing the mail to Danny.

"Could you open that?" The halfa looked at the creme colored envelope, a foreboding filling his heart as he ripped it open and an invitation fell out, the cream and rose colored invite floating across the floor. Everyone looked over at it as Danny leaned down to pick it up and promptly upon reading it he dropped it again as he left the room. Jack leaned over and grasped it as Maddie leaned close to read it and then they knew why he was so upset.

_You Are Invited to The Joining of_

_Samantha Alexandria Manson_

_and_

_Infinity Apparition_

_In Holy __Matrimony_

What struck them was the date that it was set for. They were to be married in less than three weeks, a date unheard of since none of them were sure of how long she had been engaged.

* * *

As the pair stood there conversing with Mina gurgling Danny took to the skies as the sun still shone on the town below. Looking down he found Sam's parent's house and touched down on the roof as he looked out at the lawn only to find Sam sitting by the pool with an umbrella hanging over her. She wore her black skirt like she had as a teen with the same black top, but her boots were off as she moved her feet in the clear pool waters. Danny heard Sam begin to talk and knowing that no one was around he wondered if she were talking to him, but he watched as her feet continued to move in the pool as she talked, her voice sad and yet so full of frustration.

"Married off before long  
Married off for a golden song  
Cut out of life  
Bound in contract  
Existing and yet so deprived

Please desert me  
My soul fades and withers  
My heart indifferent to emotions

Contracted to exist  
Contracted to absent  
A veiled secret  
A bartered life  
Adored and yet so disdained

Please desert me  
My soul fades and withers  
My heart indifferent to the emotions"

Suddenly she stopped and looked up to find him staring at her, his cerulean orbs full of confusion and she turned her back to him again, her words gone, the silence stretching between them.

"Sam, what is going on?" A dry chuckle followed his question.

"As if you care," she said softly, her voice so cold that Danny was the one that felt a chill now as he floated down to stand next to her, his shadow falling over her form. "What do you want from me?"

"To know what happened," he said simply.

"I fell out of love," she said back as she refused to look at him. "I happens and it happened to me. I was just infatuated with you and acted stupidly, but it's good that you put me in my place. I needed that because a good slap in the face wasn't available." The halfa was growing more confused by the second! What in the world was the Goth before him talking about?

"Sa-" Like had done to Tucker she stood up, her wet feet leaving marks on the apron as she turned to look at him, her eyes like amethyst stones as they bore into him.

"I don't want to hear it, _Danny._ I grew up and out of that sick little fantasy because us rich girls eventually realize that we can't be normal and we need to stay in our circles where we are _normal_."

"You aren't normal," the halfa said as he grasped her upper arms. "You are an individual and that is what you will always be." Without warning she shoved him off. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Well, this individual is getting married by the end of this month and then I won't be an individual because I will be part of a couple." Danny opened his mouth to say more, but Sam shook her head and walked off. Danny reached out, his hand grasping her wrist. The Goth he was holding threw him such a look of death that he released her wrist as if she had just burned him. "I gave your parents an invite and you are more than welcome to come, but after that you will never see me again. I hope that you enjoy those last moments!" Going in she slammed the door and even though Danny wanted to go in and get her to understand what had happened he knew that at this moment she wouldn't so turning he took to the skies as she watched. "That's right. Desert me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellbreaker, **you will find out soon enough why she is acting like that besides the fact that she is a woman. She has a good right to be pissed and a very good reason to push him away like that while Danny may be miserable he is about to have a change of attitude.

* * *

The next week went just as fast and as much as Danny tried to get to her the harder the Goth forced him out, it was as if she had erected a wall and there was just no way around it. He tried to get over, but it was too high and trying to get through it proving to be impossible. There was just no way around it, but Danny was bound and determined to get her out of that marriage. One night that week he lay on his bed contemplating on how to go about such a task when she seemed bound and determined to marry this Infinity guy.

_When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl_

_Do the Creep (hah)_

_Do the Creep (hah)_

A small smile appeared on the brooding halfa's face. That was the song Sam had chosen for one person in particular and it fit him rather well. Picking up his black flip phone he answered.

"Hey, Tuck, what is up?" Sitting up he asked, "She what?" More talking from the other end. "Sam would never do such a thing." More talking, a little more frustrated. "Okay, I will be over in a second." Grabbing his shoes he pulled the black and green sneakers on, another present from Sam. She had made them herself with his logo on the outside and green paint made it look like ecto goo on the sides. He had worn them since that day. That had been three years now and they were worn out on the bottom, but he kept the upper part clean. Taking to the skies outside of his house, the night air cool as he headed to the techno geeks house he wondered what she had signed.

* * *

Sam lay out the next morning, the side of her parent's pool bringing her comfort even if the owners never did. Nature moved around her, the birds flying overhead while the clouds covered the sun for the most part. Today she wore a black tank-top swimsuit, the bottom a bikini while the top covered her from her collarbone to her belly button that peeked out between the black fabric. Sighing as the heat faded with the appearance of someone she didn't want to see and yet at the same time yearned for to take her away.

"I to-" She was cut off as Danny stepped into her vision and the look on his face wasn't pleased.

"You _didn't _tell me that you signed a contract for a marriage that would take place when you were twenty one," the raven haired halfa stated as he looked down at her and for some reason Sam felt guilty and at the same time angry. Did he think that she wanted to sign that? She had two choices and she had chosen the one that she would never regret.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to tell anyone," she said before her brows narrowed. "I assume that Tucker has been hacking again." It wasn't a question and Danny knew it because she knew that was the only way he would find such a thing. "I signed it a long tim-"

"You signed it when you were fifteen and judging from the date on the contract I think that it happened shortly _after _I got my powers, so are you going to tell me why you would sign something like that?" She shook her head even as she stared deep into his eyes. "Why not because I could ask your mother and she would tell me and you know how I know this? I know this because she hates me enough to rub whatever it is about in my face. I know she is happy that you are getting married just as she intended."

"Yeah, that is true. She is _so_ happy that I have been sold to the highest bidder and I got to choose that fucking bidder. I had to chose my fate and I chose Infinity and I would do it all over again! I would sign that contract again and again becau-" she stopped suddenly and Danny turned to find a male with Cyan tinted eyes watching them. Walking forward the male moved to stand beside Sam, his arm falling around her waist.

"Ah, so you are Danny _Fenton_. You may not know me, but I _know _you very well. In fact your father and my father used to be such good friends, but my father is dead. Pity since to see you now I am sure he would have enjoyed the sight." Looking down at Sam who just stood there like a board. "Samantha, why don't you head inside." The Goth shot him a look and at a single look from the dark haired male she nodded, but not before saying one more thing to the halfa.

"If you have read it then read the fine print." Walking off the pair of males watched her, both with the same and yet a different look before Infinity looked at Danny.

"So, you just can't give her up even if you don't want her." Once again not a question. "Here's the deal _little badger_." That caught Danny's attention, his cerulean eyes narrowing. "You didn't let that _Elliot_ kid have her and now that she is on her way to getting married you want her again. Do you really want her or do you _want..._" He left it at that for the halfa to work it out for himself.

"Vlad," Danny hissed in anger as the other male smirked.

"Not quite, but I am him in some ways. I have his DNA, but I am only half of him in that regard."

"Vlad had a son?" Nod. "He was so obsessed with my mother..." he faded off in confusion.

"I am what ones regards now a days as a sperm donation." That would make sense as the male before him was far too young to have been birth-wait. "Yes, you are wondering how I can be your age, but I am not your age. I am thirty, I just look younger because of my genetics." Infinity looked up at a window where Sam stood, her amethyst eyes watching him and he blew her a kiss for which she turned before walking away from the glass. "And if you are wondering, no, I am not sure that she hasn't figured it out yet and I don't plan on letting her until after we are married." Walking past him the other male chuckled. "I do hope that you will attend." Danny refused to look at the male as he walked to the back door before entering the house.

Danny needed to find out what fine print Sam was taking about and contrary to what Infinity said the halfa had an idea that Sam knew more than she let on, but she was mad and refused to remove herself from the arrangement. Taking off he failed to notice that in the window that Sam had been in the Goth was standing in the shadows with Infinity moving toward her.

She turned to find him there and frowning at him she spat, "What makes you think you can order me around?" He smirked at her, his fangs showing and for the first time Sam realized that the male before her wasn't playing around anymore. Yeah, she had an idea about who he was, but she wasn't sure if he were human or half ghost.

"Oh, _Samantha_, you know good and well that we are bound for at least to the wedding and one year afterward. Just think of all the _fun_ we could have, not that you will find what I do in the least fun."

"Why?" He chuckled as he moved toward her, the Goth's back hitting the wall.

"Why? Why?!" His eyes flashed red and she had one answer. "You and your little boyfriend _destroyed_ my father and then on top of all that his father ruined my dad with his _stupidity _while you, you are just going to be my revenge. I won't even have to lift a finger to destroy Danny Phantom because watching you walk down the isle with me and then the fact that he will never know what _I _am doing to you will kill him, but not before I _kill_ you, because revenge is a dish best served with a side of death."

* * *

Danny headed back toward Tucker's and phasing through the wall and into the dark skinned male's room only to stop short at the scene before him. Making a sound of disgust he turned around as the ghost hunter pulled on his clothing and his companion headed toward the bathroom with an apology to the halfa.

"You can turn around," Tucker stated with a grumble.

"Sorry, didn't know that you were, um, any way," the halfa said as he landed next to the bed. "We have a bigger problem." Valerie exited the bathroom where she proceeded to stand before them.

"What kind of problem? Is it Sam?" He nodded. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah, well besides her being contracted to marry on her twenty-first birthday as well as the fact of there being small print the man she is marrying is Vlad's son." Both of their mouths dropped open at his news.

"Are you telling me that Sam is marrying the enemy?"

"We need to read the small print. She told me to do so since I knew about the contract." Tucker got up and logging into his computer he pulled up the contract again and scrolled to the bottom only to see nothing there. "They way she said it implied that she didn't notice it until after the signature was already dried."

"That would mean that it is in the middle somewhere," Valerie stated with certainty as she leaned over her boyfriend to scroll back up, unfortunately for Danny he just happened to see Tucker's eyes glaze over in lust.

"Knock it off, geek!" he spat as Valerie looked over in time to see her partner sober up before turning her attention back to the contract on the screen.

"There," she said triumphantly. The males looked close and both frowned.

"That looks just like a division line," Tucker stated. Sighing the ghost fighting female pulled up the zoom and clicked on the spot to the point that small words began to appear and as soon as they were big enough to see what had been camouflage . The trio read it and all their reactions were the same.

"Damn!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note that this chapter gets a little dark.**

**Hellbreaker,** oh he is far more twisted than Vlad ever was... well at least in the series. LOL. You know me and my twisting of his evilness. ;)

**ShadowDragon357, **it took her alot of guts to do that and although I agree that she should have given him time the first words out of his mouth hurt her. She might have taken it as him saying that they could only be friends without realizing what a bomb it was that she dropped on him. Both feelings have to be taken into account.

* * *

The next day Danny went to see Sam again, her parents in the house this time, but for him he didn't care. He needed to help her and even with that fine print crap he still wanted to help her. Entering the home he stayed invisible as he searched for his friend and the woman that he really wanted to be with, but in what aspect would he get that if she were to marry Vlad's son and move away? He needed to find a way for her to get out of this and if that meant he had to kidnap her to save her than he would do it. Walking through the house he could hear Pamela screaming at someone and the sound of crying coming from the same area.

"You are just a fucking horrible wedding planner!" the red head screamed as Danny passed over where she was busy ripping into a petite brunette who cowered before the angry mother. "You better fix this or I will not only be firing you, but you will never work as a wedding planner ever again!" The woman across from her nodded as she scurried off with her phone in her hands passing on the screaming to the person on the other end. Shaking his head he continued his search for Sam when he came to the last door that looked like a guest room, but since it was closed he bet that the young Goth was in there.

Phasing through the door he looked around and found that he was right. As the sun rose high outside a certain raven haired girl lay sleeping in her bed, or he assumed she was sleeping because she had her back to him.

"Danny?" she murmured. Moving to stand in front of her he found himself looking at a rather lost woman, her eyes slightly red and her skin pale with dark circles under eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that it was over." She sat up, her black silk gown falling off her shoulder as she got up.

"I read the fine print and there has to be a way around that." Sam shook her head as she headed for the bathroom. On her way she grabbed an outfit out of her closet before heading into the large red bathroom, the tiles a cream color under their feet. Placing her clothing next to the sink she turned to him.

"There is no way because I have to stay with him for a year before I could divorce him and if anyone catches you in here with me they could tell my parents and then I would be stuck with whatever they decided."

"They only have two choices and one is to marry you off to the person you are caught with while the other is chaining you to your husband to be. I doubt that they would do that knowing how you fe-" Sam held up her hand as she turned on the water, the tub slowly filling up.

"What have you been smoking? In what universe would my parents ever allow us to get married?" Danny frowned. He knew she was right and as he went back to invisibility, the sound of footsteps heading for her room filled the air. "Good try though and in one year it will be over so don't worry."

"I do worry," he muttered as he reached for her while at the same time becoming visible, but Sam stepped back.

"Danny," she said, her voice wavering. "I think that it is best that you just stay away, okay? I don't want y- to stay with him any longer than I have to." She turned her back on him as she leaned over to turn the water off. As she straightened she found herself pulled close to Danny as his lips crashed on hers and the bathroom door was closed by his other half that he had just split. As the other half locked the door before returning to him Danny continued his lip lock with the shocked Goth as he slipped his tongue between her lips. The raven haired heiress moaned as she placed her hands on his chest. At first it had been to push him away, but as the kiss deepened she knew she wanted this. She wanted Danny even if it was only this kiss, even if she were given one night with him.

"Sam," he murmured as he pulled back, but only for a second as his mouth moved down her face and toward her pale neck. Sam arched her neck to allow him better access as she threaded her fingers in his long black locks, the feel of him pulling at her heart, at her body as it seemed to hum for him. His mouth trailed down her slender neck and finding the place between her shoulder and her neck began to suck lightly. As he sucked Sam tried to hold back her moans as he touched her clothing, his hands glowing before her clothing fell off of her leaving the Gothic woman naked, her pale skin flushed as Danny then relieved himself of his clothing. As he continued to kiss her his hands found her perk breasts before tweaking her nipples.

Sam bit her lip to hold in the pleasure she was feeling when Danny pulled back and leaning over unplugged the tub before leaning further to turn on the water, the sound deafening.

"I want to hear your pleasure, but I know that we have to be quiet." Moving them into the shower he pressed her up against the wall...

Thirty minutes later the couple stepped out from under the spray as Danny wrapped her in a towel before turning the water off. Sam turned to him, her amethyst eyes open to him and he could see the fear in them, the confusion and most of all he could see the love and knew that he had to get her away from Infinity at all costs. Suddenly her eyes became shuttered.

"Danny, I still think that you should stay away. I don't want to wait longer than a year to be free and you, you love me enough to let me go and find a woman that can give you what you need now." Pushing past him she entered her room, the cold air nothing compared to what was coming off the halfa behind her as he walked out behind her, the window in her room shuttered, but there was no telling who could walk in, the ones that had the key to her room. "I need you to leave and n-"

"No," he hissed, his cerulean eyes glittering with anger and frustration. "There is no other that I love and could ever love as much as I love you. I will never let you go, never," he promised before phasing out of the room and flying away. Sam watched him go, her heart hurting, but she was doing it for him because she was trapped and there was no way that her parents were going to let her out of this marriage.

* * *

Danny headed home never noticing that a pair of eyes were watching him with malice before turning to the window that held one Goth female that he was supposed to be marrying and killing before long, but knowing that the halfa had been to see her again after his warning to her the day prior made his blood burn so heading up into the room he found said female in her robe rummaging for something to wear, the clothing that she had wanted to wear wet from the activities in the shower.

"So, I see that you failed to heed my warning, _Samantha_." Sam twirled around, her amethyst eyes wide and yet shuttered as she relaxed her form.

"You warning held a bite, but not one that I am afraid of. If you must kill me then do so, but I know you want to wait as you torture Danny with the knowledge that you _rape _me every night after our wedding. He knows that I don't want you and yes, it will torture him every night, but he will never break." Turning her back on him she grabbed a long black dress, the length of it falling onto the ground as she moved toward the bathroom, but before her feet even touched the tile she found herself flying as her head hit the wall first. Eyes flying open she let out a whimper of pain.

"You will learn to fear me and I will ensure that fear." Running at her he slammed her harder into the wall as he held her there, his right hand forcing both of her arms up before binding them with his red goop, the feeling of it tight around her wrists. "I will instill that fear, that feeling of despair that you will ever enjoy another day as long as I have you." Shoving his leg between her lax legs he pushed up and Sam whimpered, still sore from her activities with Danny just moments before. "You will wish for the death that I will withhold until I am ready to give it to you." Placing his hand on her clothing he ripped it off of her, the robe falling apart like confetti around them. "After me you will never want to have sex again because all that you will remember will be the feel of me _tearing_ you apart night after night."

Sam whimpered as his finger moved between her breasts and down her stomach, but before he could do much more the woman being held up threw up, her vomit coating him in brown stink.

"You disgusting bitch!" he yelled as he reached up to smack her and then having second thoughts pulled out a blade, the knife glittering in the dim lighting. "I have a better idea for now." Turning her around in the bonds the knife touched her pale skin. As it did Sam whimpered as blood trickled down her pale skin and onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellbreaker, **you might be right, but it could be worse than that too.

* * *

A few days had passed and Sam had refused to talk to Danny. He had come every day looking for her, but she had refused to see anyone and he was the one she really didn't need around her at the moment. Laying on her side she wished for the end to come because she would be married to someone who would kill her and then her best friend, the love of her life, would suffer as well.

_Was that what he was? He was the love of her life? _She nodded as tears began to gather in her eyes. _Would he suffer? Sure, he had told her he wanted to be with her, but was that true when he had yet to mention that night? He wanted her now, but who was to say that a few years down that love would change?_

A distinct chill entered the air and Sam stiffened even as her body complained.

"I haven't been seeing him and you know that," she muttered. "I turn him away and I spurn him, but he still continues to try." The male behind her moved closer and Sam felt the urge to vomit again because she had been left alone for the most part so for Infinity to visit it wasn't going to be good.

"I have watched and I have yet to see pain on his face," the male growled. "If you truly wanted him to leave you alone then you would _hurt_ him and I know just the way." Before Sam could move he was on her, his hands ripping at the large cotton shirt she was wearing, her screams of fear intermingling with his laughter as he leaned down to bite at her breasts. His fangs left marks on her, the blood that oozed from them staining the sheets under her, but she was weak to fight him especially with what he did next. "You are the one for me," he murmured in Danny's voice and stopping at that moment, her amethyst eyes wide at that voice.

"Sam, y-" Sam looked over at him, Danny, who floated just inches from her window. He looked at the couple, Sam laying under Infinity, her hands on his chest as the other half ghost laughs over her. The look in her eyes was unmistakable, but that was not what Danny saw. Danny saw betrayal the fact that Sam was having sex with Infinity after claiming to hate him. He turned from her as tears began to build in her amethyst orbs, but she didn't call him back because in her mind this was what was best for the both of them and so she watched him leave knowing that she had broken his heart.

As soon as he was gone Infinity resumed what he was doing, but he wasn't going at her like he wanted sex, no, the sick bastard turned her over and pulling out the same knife from before began to work on his art from before as Sam screamed and more blood oozed onto the bed below her before she once again began to black out from the pain, but before she lost consciousness Infinity placed a palm on her back. Before she could realize what was going on a sharp pain filled the area he was touching and as a cough escaped her mouth so did a large amount of blood.

"No, you don't get to leave in the middle of the pain, _Samantha_. This is the pain that you will feel every day that we are together, the pain of love lost will be nothing to the pain I will inflict on you." Turning her around so she was forced to look at him, the blood from her mouth leaking down her cheeks. "But don't worry. With our wedding just a week away I will make sure that none of it shows." Getting up he left her as her body continued to shake from the fear and pain combination. As she lay there she wondered what would be worse... death or torture?

* * *

Danny lay in his room, his mind on the fact that he had seen her with that monster just days after they had been together too. What game was she playing? A knock sounded on his door and without waiting for him to answer the door opened to reveal Jazz, his sister. He didn't even look up as he continued to stare off into space, the space above his ceiling taking up his vision.

"I heard about Sam," the red head said as she sat down on the bed, the mattress compressing under her weight "For the record I don't think she really wants to marry him and that she is just obligated per the contract that she signed." Danny grunted, but still said nothing to her. "I have a feeling though after looking over said contract that she signed it under duress." Now the halfa looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jazz knew that she had his attention so pulling out a familiar paper, one of Sam's poems that Danny had found one day laying about in his room and pulling out another piece of paper, the signature from the contract she lay them on the bed before the halfa. He looked down at them and immediately noticed the difference in her signature and the paper she had written her poem out on. "I don't understand though," he said as he looked to his sister.

"The thing is that the fine print was put in there by Sam herself because I think that she knows that somehow she could convince one of her parents to let her out of her marriage, while at the same time not knowing that signing something under duress voids the contract itself."

"Wait? Are you telling me that Sam knows a way out of the contract and yet she never did anything, if anything she is afraid to be seen with me!"

"Danny, she knows who runs that house hold, her mother. Pamela would never allow you to be with her daughter, but I have a feeling that Jeremy might be willing to free his daughter from her contract, but as I said the contract is void if we can prove she is under duress." Danny sat up, his cerulean gaze falling on the papers.

"She won't leave him though," he stated. "Sam wants to be with Infinity."

"She c- Wait! Infinity is his name?" Danny nodded. "You did say that she chose him right? What is his full name?"

"Infinity Apparition." Jazz blinked and began to scribble something on the paper that contained the Sam's signature. As soon as she finished that Jazz looked to him.

"Why didn't you see this!?" she cried suddenly as she turned the paper to him. "He was named Infinity Apparition? I doubt it because that name was why she picked him!"

"Are you crazy?"

"She picked him because his name is your name!" Now Danny wondered if his sister was going a little crazy. "Danny, do you not know how we got our names? Mom made sure that our names meant something, most names have a meaning, but mine is from a plant while yours means infinity." Danny blinked.

"My name means infinity?" She nodded.

"And apparition is basically phantom so when you put his name together you get Danny Phantom!" That was crazy, but at the same time it made sense because Sam loved him and seeing as she was bound by a contract she wanted to have him even if she didn't realize it yet. She had chosen him without knowing she had chosen him.

"But that doesn't explain why she had sex with him," the half muttered as he lay back down. "If she loved me then why would she sleep with him?"

"Tucker told me that he is Vlad's son, right?" Nod. "Who is to say that she did it willingly? There has to be something else in play here, a threat or something."

_"Married off before long_  
_Married off for a golden song_  
_Cut out of life_  
_Bound in contract_  
_Existing and yet so deprived"_

Suddenly Danny could hear her voice in his head, the sound so sad and the words from that day he had first come to her to find out what was going on. She had thought herself alone and begun to mutter words, words of her existence.

"Please desert me  
My soul fades and withers  
My heart indifferent to emotions"

As he began to repeat the words aloud Jazz just sat there listening.

"Contracted to exist  
Contracted to absence  
A veiled secret  
A bartered life  
Adored and yet so disdained"

"Where did you hear that?" she questioned. When he told her the resident genius let out a squeal that could only mean she had figured it out. "What is the first part of that?" He repeated it to her. "Married off for a golden song. She means that she was sold for something worthy while the cut out of life means her separation from reality."

"Well, that is all easy and as is the line about the contract and existing, but what is she deprived of?"

"That is easy. Love." Danny waited as his sister began to decipher the rest of it. "She wants you to desert her because she feels dead while her emotions should matter they have no meaning to her. She has to remain alive and yet she has no say in said life. The veiled secret I think has to do with the contract and why she signed, or bartered, her own life away. The adored must do with her parents and I think with Infinity itself."

"How do you know all that?"

"I watched you and Sam tons as you hung out at the house and during your times fighting ghosts. You and her wanted to be together, hell she was willing to wear that dress-" Jazz's eyes grew wide at the same time Danny's did.

"FREAKSHOW!" they cried in unison That had to be the time the contract was signed. It would make sense. She had been so calm at that time, but Sam was a master at hiding how she felt at any given time and at that thoght he remembered the look in her eyes as she lay under Infinity. The look had been shock, but she had stopped moving under him long before she had seen Danny because when he had appeared he had been sure that they had both been still.

"She is being threatened," the halfa stated. "I don't know what he is doing to make her push me away, but it has to be pretty serious for her to allow him to dictate her." Getting up he phased out of the room as he rushed toward the Gothic female's room at her parent's house. Entering the room he found it empty, or so he thought.

"I guess you can't leave well enough alone," came a cold female voice from the shadows. "Infinity let me know that you had been sniffing around and he was worried." Danny turned just a Pamela stepped out from the shadows. "I think that you need to leave because Sam will never be free to marry anyone else!"

"You don't realize who you are marrying her off to!"

"I don't care," the red head hissed. "I want her married off and as far away from you as possible!"

"Even if you marry her off to the person who has a grudge against me and would abuse her every day just to get back at me?" The red headed female didn't even blink at what he said. "You're serious? I can't believe that you would allow her to be hurt just to keep her from me!"

"I would do anything to ensure that she is removed from your vision!" Danny was in shock that she would go that far to keep them apart, but that meant that she knew Sam's feelings for him!

"So she does love me?" he questioned.

"Enough to want to sign a contract to ensure that you never see her again!" That was when he realized what he had done all those years ago. Sam had known. She had known that upon signing that contract that she only had a matter of years to get the courage she needed to tell him her feelings and he had rebuked her. If he had just taken that time after that to go to her instead of just calling days later then she wouldn't have shut him out because she would have been waiting like she always did when they had a spat. They _always_ made up and nothing had changed except now the time had run out and Sam was gone.

"They aren't married yet and according to the law if she signed that contract under duress than that makes it void so if I find her before they say their _I do's_ then she is free to marry me." The woman before him became pale. She hadn't thought about that so how had he?

"It doesn't matter because until that day he has her and when the time comes for them to be married she will say _yes._" Pamela turned to the door and began to walk away.

"No, she won't." The red head turned to him. "Please desert me. My soul fades and withers. My heart indifferent to emotions." Pamela once again seemed indifferent to his words, but he could see it in her eyes. She knew that her daughter would do whatever she needed to survive even if it meant doing the unthinkable. "Sam would never want to do it, but I know her and you know her enough to know she will make the ultimate sacrifice whether he kills her or she ends it herself." With that he turned from her and left leaving a mother to think about what she had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellbreaker,** yeah. I was actually going to kill her off for that, but as always the story takes another route. LOL. Damn story not following rules! Thanks for sticking with the story btw. I appreciate it.

* * *

Danny took to the skies as his cerulean eyes watered slightly. _Where is she? Is she okay? _There were just too many scenarios going through the male's mind and none of them were good. He wanted to smack himself because he should have done something at that moment! He should have realized that she was not a willing partner in what was happening now. She had given up because he had shot her down without realizing he had done it and now because of Freakshow she had signed an agreement, he still wasn't sure on that one because he had been sure that the dress is what had broken the restraining order.

_Married off for a golden song_

That was the sticking point in this. She was married off for something worthy, but what had been worth sacrificing her life to her mother's sick whims?

_"I wanted to tell you about how I have felt about you for a long time."_

Danny's eyes grew wide. She sold herself to be with him! Sam had signed over her life for him and he hadn't even put the pieces of her poem together until now. It was all about him, her and then Infinity. Even with all that they had been through he had been just as clueless as she had about their feelings for each other and then she had been pushed by that agreement with her mother. Speeding forward he thought about the fact that Infinity was Vlad's child, but the master of fruit-loops hadn't had a say in the kid's life so why was he targeting Sam and Danny or was he just targeting one while using the other?

"Where would he go?" Looking down at the buildings below him he wondered where Sam was being held because Danny didn't want to wait for the week to be up but just looking at all the places that Infinity and Sam could be made his head hurt. "Sam," he said softly as he turned to head back to his parent's house. He guessed he would have to wait for that day.

* * *

Sam lay on the floor of a cleared out and dust room, one that she was familiar with from her one time in it. There was the remnants of the hole they had left in it, but that was all mortared up now. She really just wanted to cry, but forcing her emotions into a hole in the back of her mind she willed herself to stay strong because if it came down to it she was going to have to end it and she didn't need those emotions to clog her reserve when the time came.

_I just wish I had seen it. I wish I hadn_'t _been so damn blind._

"We walked together, from the start," she said softly as she heard the sounds of Infinity above her and she knew that she had a week, one week that she would be kept her as he took care of whatever he seemed to need to take care of. "I never knew that you were my heart." She had been forced to throw him out of her life and even knowing what he had seen in that bedroom, the hurt in his eyes she still felt certain that he was going to come back, that he was going to save her. "My heart that will never stop, that will never desert me even if I wanted it to."

Looking at the ceiling she slowly closed her eyes. She would need all her strength in the coming days because once he said _I do_ at the alter she was going to end her life if her Phantom failed to show because she knew she was stuck and no amount of saying _no_ would free her from that lunatic above her.

* * *

_Until the day I die_  
_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

Days passed and soon it was the night before the wedding, Sam still laying on the cold ground of Vlad's forgotten lab, a plate of barely touched food on the ground next to her. She didn't feel an urge to eat because in a matter of hours she would either be dead or she would be with Danny. Either way she was stress with the possibilities because she was unsure how Danny could save her from the contract she had signed. Stiffening she heard the sound of the lab door opening, light spilling out onto the floor followed by a familiar shadow

_Until the day I die_  
_I'll spill my heart for you_

"Ah, looking a little peaked aren't we, darling?" he questioned as he approached her, her amethyst orbs showing no emotion as she looked at him. If anything at that moment he was reminded of death. She looked dead, but he knew better than that because Samantha was a fighter and she was just playing possum with him. "You just want to die before the fun can begin, but I hate to tell you that I don't plan on that happening for a long time." Sam refused to say anything and for some reason that seemed to piss him off. "Talk damn it!" Again she said nothing as she just stared up at him, her lifeless orbs taunting him so kicking her in her side he cursed her, but all she did was wince, nothing more.

Pulling out a familiar knife he expected a touch of fear to enter her emotionless face, but this time there was nothing. That didn't stop him, but this time he didn't turn her over as he had the two times prior, no, he took the knife and sliced open the front of her shirt, the edge of the knife skimming her bare skin below it. Still there was no reaction and Infinity grew even more irate, his eyes flashing red. He may have been half ghost, but he had yet to fully understand or control his powers, but oh how he wished he could use them as his father had.

_As years go by_  
_I race the clock with you_

Sure, he had never seen him in person, but there were videos on him, stories about the days he had been the mayor of the small town, but then when he had found out the last place his father had resided he had found hundreds upon hundreds of tapes, and other things his father had left behind. Looking down at her he grew bored with her lack of response and sheathing the knife pulled her up, her body so light that he wondered how much of the food had she actually eaten. Her plates had come back almost empty every time but who was to say that she had been eating it?

"Time to go. We need to get you back home so mummy dearest can take care of you. Don't want you looking like a zombie for your wedding."

_But if you died right now_  
_You know that I'd die too_

* * *

_I'd die too_

Sam was taken home, her mother taking her from the male at the door even as he insisted that she allow him.

"You have taken care of her enough," the older woman practically spat making the half ghost suspicious Why was she acting like he was the plague and she needed to remove her family away from the infested area. Following her down the hall as she handed Sam off to a butler who immediately took Sam to take a bath, her skin dirty and lightly bloodied.

"You are thinking of going back on this, aren't you?" he questioned as he moved to catch up with her. "Unfortunately for you there is no way out except for the one that she put in the contract to allow herself a way out. This is one that you cannot manipulate, but that is good for me." Chuckling he moved to pass her only for her to reach out, her perfectly manicured hand landing on his arm. He looked at her, his eyes flashing red and then at her hand, but Pamela refused to remove it and so with a flick of his wrist the knife that had been used on her daughter was used on her, the blade slicing from the red head's right shoulder down to her wrist. Pulling her hand back the older woman let out a scream of pain. Within seconds she was hauled off to be fixed, but not before he said one more thing to her. "She is mine and you will not change that because she was never seen with anyone but me by you."

_You remind me of the times_  
_When I knew who I was (I was)_

Turning he walked off, Pamela glaring at his back as she was taken to the onsite infirmary. Heading down the hall to where he knew Sam was put he passed glowering servants, but he paid them no mind because he was going to make sure she was alone at all times, unfortunately when he got to the door that he was sure she was in there were two large male guards, their firm stares and stances warnings to anyone who wanted to disturb the female inside. Reaching for the knob he was surprised when it didn't turn. He turned to the guards who just shook their head.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he yelled.

"No, the orders of the master and mistress that _no one_ be allowed in that room until tomorrow for the wedding." Kicking the door Infinity stomped off. "Damn," he hissed while inside Sam lay comfortably in her large bed, her body relaxed for the first time in a week as she passed out from the glass of Canadian whisky her father had set out on her nightstand.

_But still the second hand will catch us_  
_Like it always does_

"Until the day I die."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellbreaker, **so I am winding down with this story. There might be one or two more chapters. Thanks again for the good idea and I decided to add onto her misery.

* * *

The next morning the house was all abuzz with the commotion from the wedding that would be held in just a matter of hours, but Sam never left her room. She stayed locked in there, her father having been the only one allowed in there at the moment.

"You know that I would have let you marry Danny, right?" he questioned making the small Gothic woman look up at him, the look on her face showing confusion. "Yeah, I said it. I think that you should have let yourself be caught wit Fenton and then I would have let you marry him despite what you mother wanted." Sam let out a weak chuckle.

"Dad, if you had done that mom would have killed you on the spot and burned your body so she could take a bath in it." The older man cringed because he knew it was true. His wife and he had been set up all those years ago and even as they had wanted a divorce it was looked down upon for a family of his stature and hers to even consider that route. "Don't worry dad," the raven haired said as she sat up. "Everything will turn out like it should."

"I hope you are right," he muttered. Sam smiled as she asked about another drink because as the bride the day should start as she wanted it to. Thus a bottle of her father's finest Canadian whisky, Pendleton. Taking the bottle he poured them a glass each and by the time the wedding was supposed to happen Sam was ready, a little drunk but she needed to be numb because if shit went down she was out.

**_I'm at war with the world and they_**  
**_Try to pull me into the dark_**

Walking out of her room in the white dress her mother had bought was not an option so after her father had left she had taken out some of her old costume paint from Halloween last year and smiled.

"What a perfect idea," she muttered as she took to the bathroom all that she needed. A few hours found her father at the door ready, not willing mind you, to walk her down the isle. When he saw her though, he smiled. His daughter had guts. Taking her hand he was uncaring of what dripped on him as he walked her out of the house and toward the area where she was to stand before the wedding march began, which she hadn't wanted to play.

**_I struggle to find my faith_**  
**_As I'm slippin' from your arms_**

As it began a smile formed on her lips as her father looked down at her with pride. Walking out everyone turned to look at the bride and a gasp filled the air as cameras began to flash and Sam kept smiling as her mother fainted at the sight of Sam, hair let loose around her shoulders while her veil, once white, was now red with the fake blood from her costume as well as the white wedding dress that had been turned black with every black paint she found in her kit. Her lips weren't her trademark lilac no they were black and she had blood dripping from them as her fake fangs glittered in the sun that began to hide itself.

**_It's getting harder to stay awake_**  
**_And my strength is fading fast_**  
**_You breathe into me at last_**

A head of her Infinity was scowling, his eyes taking in the mess that the Goth before him approached him as. He wanted to beat her right now, but forcing a smile onto his face he promised her a never ending torture room with his eyes and all she did was smile wider as she released her father. Stepping next to him she never faltered, her eyes shinning with both liquid courage and something he had never seen before in those amethyst orbs. Death. There was death in her gaze as she felt the first touch of rain on her skin.

"Stop!" a voice called as Danny came rushing out of nowhere, his body making firm contact with Infinity's own muscular form. The pair of dark headed males went tumbling past the pastor who moved as quick as his robes would allow him.

**_I'm awake I'm alive_**  
**_Now I know what I believe inside_**  
**_Now it's my time_**

Tumbling down Danny managed to punch Infinity in the face, the other half ghost growling as he punched Danny back, but what really shocked them all was when Infinity transformed, his black hair turning white, his eyes green and his outfit like that of Vlad's white robed attire, but his was black and tighter on his young form. Smirking as he saw what had happened the half ghost charged at Danny as his powers burst around him like some out of control electrical surge.

**_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_**  
**_here (right here), right now (right now)_**  
**_I'll stand my ground and never back down_**

Phantom was thrown back, his green eyes wide as he took in his enemy and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam, the Gothic beauty watching with wide eyes, but there was no fear in them, there was only love and she was looking at him. It was in that moment that Infinity charged again knowing that Danny wasn't watching him. Throwing a punch at him he managed to strike the other halfa in the face, his fist glowing bright green as Danny's face snapped to the side and Sam rushed forward, her screams of anger and pain louder than the thunder that shook the ground at that moment.

"You are nothing," Infinity muttered as he lifted his hand up with more energy crackling as he drew in more. There was only one problem. Sam. She came charging, her arms wrapping around his neck before she began to tighten that grip. It was a scene of chaos as the rain grew heavier and the lighting stronger as it tore across the skies. The guests had already panicked but now most of them were running away save for Jeremy who collected his wife from her chair where he said what needed to be said.

**_I know what I believe inside_**  
**_I'm awake and I'm alive_**

"You were stupid and almost cost our daughter her life and her happiness. I am divorcing you." With that he walked off leaving the red head standing there in the rain. Behind her the fight continued as Infinity managed to throw Sam off of him. She landed on the ground before him and smirking he turned his fist to her, the orb smaller as he had lost concentration during her attack on him. Once again he was thwarted as Danny flew into him, his green shield in place as he bounced Infinity off of it. The other male let out a grunt as he was thrown, the glowing energy lost again. As he turned his green eyes toward the couple they flashed to red.

"You fucking _weakling!_" he yelled as he got up, his power swirling around him again as he rushed at the pair. In his hand more energy began to gather as he held up what looked like an energy sword, the weapon a bright green with white crackling on the outside of it. "You will die!" As it came down, the tip of it hit Danny's shield with a blast of light and the halfa forced it back, but unfortunately he was forced back as well leaving Sam out of the protection of his energy.

**_I'm at war with the world cause I_**  
**_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_**

The whole world seemed to take a breath at that moment as the blade fell off the shield before Infinity fell forward, his blade hitting Sam just above her heart to the right side of her chest, but at that moment Danny dropped his shield as Infinity let out a laugh, the blood from Sam gushing out and onto his white suit. All the Phantom saw was red as he turned his green orbs on the villain who was enjoying his kill. What happened next changed the outcome of the fight and for one person it got real.

**_I've already made up my mind_**  
**_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_**

As Infinity turned to raise the weapon still embedded in the Goth she fell but not before she reached out and touch him with something she had hidden on her person.

"Enjoy something from your father," she muttered as she touched him with the Plasmius Maximus in her hand. The device looked like a rather strange tuning fork with two green glowing spikes that crackled. With a smirk she fell back at the same time that Infinity de-transformed, the look on his face laughable as he stood before a still transformed Danny. The halfa smiled as he pulled out a thermos, but this time he wasn't going to just release this one, no, he was going to catch him and let his parents have at the little monster. His mother was going to have fun especially when she found out who the father of the rat was. Holding it forward he allowed it to suck up the other male before capping it and turning to the love of his life.

**_When my faith is getting weak_**  
**_And I feel like giving in_**  
**_You breathe into me again_**

Dropping it he fell to her side as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Don't worry," she said. "I think he missed any vital organs, but I'm just guessing." Danny wanted to laugh at her wisecrack, but he couldn't as he picked her up and headed for the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellbreaker, **yeah, but hopefully in time it will fade away until all it become is a distant memory that reminds them that no matter what fate has a way of clearing up for the better. Yeah, that sounded rather corny, but not all bad memories have to leave a bad taste in your mouth. LOL. Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

As they entered the large and busy hospital Danny, with Sam still bleeding over his arms, rushed to the nurses' station where he demanded that they see a doctor at that moment. At first the nurse just looked at him before sliding a clipboard, with some papers attached to it, toward him. He looked at the blond nurse behind the counter, his eyes never falling toward the papers.

"You either see her now or I will have the Fenton family out here to shut you hospital down," he threatened, his green eyes flashing a warning. That seemed to shake her from whatever she had been thinking by blowing him off, but as she motioned for him to follow her he still felt they weren't getting the attention they needed.

"If you don't-t get us a doctor," came a female's voice from his arms, the halfa looking down at his love, the one woman who had been there for all of it and the one that he wanted with him for the rest of his life. The nurse stopped at the tone of the voice. "I, as the daughter and heiress of the Manson name will take this hospital to the ground before tearing it down to a parking lot in it's-s place."

"I need a doctor to the front immediately " the nurse yelled down the hall just before the corridor filled up with every doctor and nurse as they rolled a gurney to take the heiress to an operation room with Danny following closely behind. De-transforming he entered the room even as the nurse that had initially snubbed them was trying to stop him from entering. "Sir, you have to wait outside for sanitary reasons. You don't want her to get infected, do you?" Danny didn't want that, but he wasn't leaving her again so turning to the woman he asked her about where he could get scrubbed.

"Either I get scrubbed up or I will be suing this hospital!" he bellowed. Becoming aware that she had no say she showed him where and then after he was cleaned up he was taken back just as they began the procedure to sew her up after making sure that nothing was damaged. She was put under as soon as she entered the room, but the halfa wanted her to know that he was there so as they did their job he took her hand and waited.

* * *

It took just a little over an hour for them to clean her up and sew her up, but for Danny it felt like forever. When they moved her to a room she was still thankful out because he knew that once she got up she was going to feel it if she hadn't when it happened. Sitting down he was shocked when he heard a whole slew of people yelling down the hall from them. Getting up he leaned out the room to find his family with Pamela, Jeremy as well as several other people. He stepped out fully before closing the door and turning to the group that stopped upon seeing him.

"You need to be quiet," Danny said before turning to Pamela, the one person who at this point he wouldn't let near Sam. "And you, Mrs. Manson, we want you to leave." Looking at the rest of them again he continued, "As for the rest of you it is too soon for anyone else to be in there as she is sleeping, but I will call and keep you informed." As the group turned away Danny called out for his parents. "I have something that I think you two might enjoy. A descendant of a _friend_ of yours." Maddie got it immediately as she snatched the thermos as soon as he pulled it out. Jack was a little lost. "I think this is one ghost that is like me, but doesn't really deserve to live since he wants to kill humans instead of help them."

As they left he re-entered the room, his eyes falling on the raven haired beauty who was slowly coming to. When she saw him, her lips curved in a smile.

"Hey," she said as she tried to sit up. Danny rushed to her side to assist her, but she shook him off as she finally managed to sit up. "Danny, I want to say how sorry I am that I didn't even give you a chance that day. I ju-"

"Sam, we were both pretty stupid. I think we can both agree to that, right?" She nodded as Danny sat down next to her. "But as teens that is what happens, we are stupid and still learning. With me I just couldn't imagine that as a friend you would want more than that."

"I felt that same way," she admitted.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me about that contract?" That was the question of the hour wasn't it? "I know why you did it, but you could have told me." She shook her head.

"If I had told you then you would have felt responsible, and I couldn't have that hanging over your head because then you would do the _responsible_ or maybe not so responsible thing depending on how that one went. I didn't want that from you, besides that contract forced me to evaluate my feelings for you when at the time I wasn't truly sure there were any feelings besides adoration and friendship."

"You adored me? That seems rather soft." She giggled.

"Danny, I looked up to you because you were my best friend and the one that I saw as being like me whether you knew it or not. You were unchangeable well, when it counted because there were days that you were so easily swayed, but in the end you cared. Mistakes happen, I know I made mine, but we knew at the end of the day that our friendship was stronger than that. I guess what I am trying to say is that it grew from just adoration to love that I couldn't shake no matter what I did."

"Sam?"

"Trust me when I say that I tried to brush it off. I dated, I watched you date and yet none of it broke it. Knowing that I had until my twenty-first I decided that I would tell you before then. I didn't plan on kissing you, but I couldn't get the words out so I-" She was cut off as Danny did just that. His lips landed on hers as his arms went around her before he pulled her closer.

"Sam," he said as he pulled back slightly, his lips still touching hers. "Will you let me ask you something?" She nodded stupidly as her head was still spinning from that kiss. "Samantha, will you marry me?" She moved back now, her gaze wide and searching as she looked into his cerulean orbs.

"Yes, Danny." That was all that was needed as the couple hugged, their lips uniting again.

* * *

It took less than a month to get their wedding underway and everyone showed up, well, one person wasn't there, but that was at the insistence of one very important paper.

"I can't believe she did that," a very irate red head said from the gate that barred her from her daughter's wedding. As cheers went up she looked down at the paper, the words clear.

**Pamela Manson (Stoolback)**

**Is not allowed within 1000 yards of Samantha Manson (Fenton) and Daniel Fenton**

**Or any offspring they have in the future. This restraining order is permanent or until**

**altered, changed by above names that issued it. If this restraining order is broken then the**

**restrained party may be subject to time in jail or a fine of no less than 1 million dollars.**

"After all I did." Watching from afar she watched her only child get married to Danny with a look of unhappiness. "O was only thinking of what was right for you." She also been kicked out of her house just days ago and was served with the divorce that her husband had promised. So much for everyone having happy endings.


End file.
